


Introduction of the characters

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: The zodiac signs
Genre: F/M, M/M, The zodiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You will be looking into the lives of these characters that you can relate to in this amazing series that I made by myself and help from my older sis welcome the zodiacs here some  samples of who is in the books lets start with the first three Aqua,Ari, Ces, and Rus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction of the characters

Aqua The girl with the burnt face 

 She is 15 and lives with an abusive father she is bullied at school for her face and just wants someone to adopt her and love her.

 

 

Ari the girl who is Neglected but loved

 

She is independent, generous, and full of life that is the real her that wants to get out. She hides in the shadow of her older sister who she is always compared to and is favored by all of her family except for their uncles Remus and Severus( A/n Yeah they are named after the Harry potter characters got a problem with that) who want to adopt her. Severus and Remus are together Sev/Remy xoxoxo <3 

 

Pisces (Ces)- Is a compassionate and Devoted person but is not seen invisible to the world until she met Rus short  for Tarus.

 

Tarus (Rus)- Is loyal and denpendable


End file.
